


Sherlock Holmes (RM)

by abundantlyqueer



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe, M/M, Photomanip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanip: Sherlock in disguise, circa Chapter 13 of <i>Two Two One Bravo Baker</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes (RM)




End file.
